


Under the Table

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: They've got a secret.





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this so that anyone who may remember this fic back from the days can enjoy it once again.

The knocking on the door surprised the couple locked in a passionate kiss. Pulling back from each other, they stayed silent, hoping that whomever it was, they would assume that the room was empty and move on. But then, there was another furtive knocking.  
  
"Dammit, Snape, open up, I know you're in here."  
  
The two looked at each other, slightly panicked. They both knew that voice, and if Lucius Malfoy found his wife in a compromising situation, chances were they'd both be dead. Silently, he pointed to the desk. She ducked into the foot well as Lucius pounded on the door again. Once he had straightened his appearance and checked for any trace of Narcissa's lipstick, he sat down in the chair and pulled a random essay in front of him.  
  
The door swung open, and Severus looked up with a sigh. "What?"  
  
Narcissa concentrated on being very, very quiet, but also at the same time, trying to find a comfortable position. Shifting around, she glared up at the top of the foot well, willing her glare to hit Severus. How in the world could he be so calm? A small grin curved her lips. Since she was down here for goodness knows how long (Lucius had the tendency to be quite long-winded), she figured that she might as well have a little fun. Silently shifting her weight to her knees, she unfastened the bottom of his robe, an action that went unnoticed until she accidentally brushed one of his thighs. She could feel his muscles tighten up, but knew he wouldn't say anything. Not only was Lucius in the room, she knew that deep down, the added danger of discovery was a major turn on. And as her fingers gently brushed over the crotch of his plain black trousers, she found the proof of her knowledge. Cupping her hand over his erection, she rubbed up and down softly until his hips had moved with her rhythm.  
  
"Snape!"  
  
Severus looked up from the essay, annoyed for more than one reason. Not only was it Neville Longbottom's essay, but also Lucius' outburst had stilled Narcissa's hand. "What?"  
  
"Have you been listening to a word I've said?"  
  
"Yes. But I'm also trying to grade these essays at the same time, so forgive me if I'm not very conversant today," he drawled back. Narcissa's hand was starting up its delicious movement again, but he felt her pause at the top of his zipper. As Lucius started talking again, Severus felt Narcissa slowly lower his zipper, inch by agonizing inch until her skin was finally on his. Silently hissing his satisfaction, he felt himself grow even harder as her delicate fingers encircled him.  
  
Narcissa was thoroughly enjoying herself, the only problem was that Severus couldn't give back what he was being given. But, she reasoned to herself, she did have two hands, and there wasn't any harm in pretending - as long as she didn't make any noise. She could see Severus's hand tightly clenching the arm of his chair, and since it was out of sight, she reached up to tangle her fingers with his. Bringing his hand down to her breast, she rubbed their knuckles over the hard nub protruding through the fabric of her robe, trusting he would know what she was intending to do. His fingers left hers, only to caress her face. Both of them froze as Lucius's next sentence crashed into their little world.  
  
"I want you to present Draco to the Dark Lord in a week."  
  
Severus looked up again and cursed Lucius Malfoy to the ends of the earth under his breath. "No."  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"No. It would be an utter waste of time. Draco is quite advanced in his studies, yes. But it's best to wait until he has graduated Hogwarts, and he can devote all of his energy to the cause."  
  
Lucius leaned back, considering. Snape was around his son more than he was, but it hard to admit that the other man knew Draco better than he did. After a long moment, Lucius decided to let the matter go. He would wait until Draco had graduated, but not a moment longer. "Very well. After he has graduated."  
  
Severus breathed a sigh of relief, only to suck that breath back in as Narcissa rewarded him by a squeeze on his erection. As Lucius started talking again, Severus trailed his fingers down her neck, expecting to find the fabric of her robe, only finding bare skin there instead. He bit back the groan that threatened to escape as his imagination conjured up a picture of exactly what she was doing to herself, since he wasn't able to. When she started moving her hand up and down in long, smooth strokes, he wondered how much more he could take before making a noise that alerted Lucius to the fact that he wasn't just grading essays.  
  
Under the foot well, Narcissa was also having trouble with keeping silent. Her gasps for air were muffled somewhat by Severus's leg, but she knew that it wasn't enough. There was still a part of her brain capable of logic thought, and it inserted an idea into the rest of her desire-clouded mind.  
  
His quill nearly snapped in half when she replaced her warm hand with her mouth. A shudder passed through him and he drew upon several years worth of disturbing memories to not only keep from groaning with pleasure, but to also haul Narcissa up and kiss her senseless. He had to content himself, for the time being, with clutching the arm of his chair tightly.  
  
Finally Lucius had enough. "Since you're so much more interested in those papers of yours than you are in what I'm saying..."  
  
"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Severus injected, striving to sound bored. He nearly winced when he heard himself. He voice was normally silky-smooth, not rougher than pieces of a house-elf's clothing.  
  
Lucius frowned as he stalked out of the Snape's office. He wasn't used to not being paid attention to, especially by Death Eaters of a lower rank than he.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Severus grabbed his wand sitting beside him on his desk and muttered a complex locking charm that only Dumbledore, and perhaps McGonagall could get through. Pushing back from the desk, he couldn't stifle the groan that welled up out of his throat as Narcissa's luscious mouth was forcibly removed from his flesh. And damned if she didn't look smug about it too. Grabbing her, he pulled her out of the foot well and set her down on his desk. His blood was boiling, and he blessed whatever foresight he possessed for putting a silencing charm on his office, since he vowed to himself that Narcissa would be making quite a bit of noise very soon.  
  
Narcissa couldn't help but look smug. She was sitting stark naked on her lover's desk, and he looked as if he wanted to devour her whole. He looked her over, from the flushed cheeks, to her breasts that heaved with each breath she took, down past her stomach, to the way her legs were parted slightly.  
  
"You little wench," he growled. "You just had to tease me, didn't you?"  
  
Her smile was quick. "You know you loved it, Severus. The danger was a turn on for you too, wasn't it?" Grabbing his hand, she brought it up so it was cupping the wet curls between her thighs. "Feel what it did for me."  
  
The simple feel of her was too much. He was beyond all logical thought and even several memories couldn't save his self-control. She had already thoughtfully swept those annoying essays off the desk by the time he stood. He offered no words, just spread her legs and plunged inside her. Her soft shriek trailed off into a whimper as her head fell back, spilling her white blonde hair over his desk. Plunging into her over and over again, neither one of them bothered to muffle their cries. He tried to salvage a shred of his self-control so he wouldn't explode within the next few seconds, but the slick feel of Narcissa around him was too much. Growling low in his throat, he plunged into her, and into ecstasy.  
  
His climax set off hers, and he watched her body shudder as his name was ripped from her throat. Sinking down gratefully in his chair, he pulled her with him so that she was sprawled across his lap, her legs hanging limply over the armrests, her head against his shoulder, and her hands tangled in his long black hair. Running his hand through her hair as she ran her hands through his, he sighed peacefully, a feeling of satisfaction pervading his body.  
  
But it seemed Narcissa was determined to experience their particular brand of magic once more. "Again," she whispered.


End file.
